El felino feroz y el canario de fuego
by Kuvira metalbender
Summary: El padre de Asami decide enviarla a trabajar en un proyecto conjunto con Zaofu para la construcción de un tren que comunique a Ciudad República con esa ciudad. Al llegar conoce al antipático capitán de la guardia y a su mejor amigo e ingeniero de proyecto quienes le harán la vida imposible en su estancia en aquel lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**El felino feroz y el canario de fuego**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La llegada a Zaofu**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra (Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo viajaría al pasado para ser yo quien los inventara pero no la tengo)._

 **Resumen:**

El padre de Asami decide enviarla a trabajar en un proyecto conjunto con Zaofu para la construcción de un tren que comunique a Ciudad República con esa ciudad. Al llegar conoce al antipático capitán de la guardia y a su mejor amigo e ingeniero de proyecto quienes le harán la vida imposible en su estancia en aquel lugar.

 _ **"Odiamos a alguien cuando realmente queremos amarle, pero que no podemos amar. Tal vez él mismo no lo permite. El odio es una forma disfrazada de amor."**_

 _ **Sri Chinmoy**_

Dicen que todas las cosas suceden por algo, yo definitivamente no sabia porque me sucedían estas cosas a mí. Mi padre había decidido que la mejor manera de aprender para mí era en la práctica, el decía que yo era muy buena en la teoría y plasmando ideas en mis proyectos de diseño desde el restirador o mi escritorio pero que me hacia falta conocer como era la vida de un ingeniero en una obra en proceso.

Todos los problemas que venían cuando algo no salía como se había planeado y la forma en que debías resolverlo con los medios de los que disponías, sin teorizar, solo por instinto. Sinceramente yo creía que mi padre me estaba castigando al enviarme lejos de casa a un lugar perdido de la mano de los espíritus, en donde la gente era bastante complicada y muy difícil de tratar, al menos lo era la encargada del proyecto a donde mi querido padre me envió.

Desde el primer día, el primer momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo en esta tierra plagada de montañas y zonas boscosas y pantanosas, que eran la pesadilla de cualquier ingeniero, ella se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible. Todo un suplicio tener que soportarla.

Era casi mediodía cuando llegue a Zaofu, el transporte tradicional desde Ciudad República era en dirigible, bastante tardado a mi parecer. Esa era la razón por la cual la ciudad más importante del norte del Reino Tierra, proveedora principal de metal para todo el mundo, debía unirse a la ciudad más próspera y rica de la República Unida. Se necesitaba un transporte más ágil y que pudiera unir ambas ciudades para facilitar el comercio y el tránsito de las personas de una ciudad a otra. Por eso Industrias Futuro se había unido a Zaofu Inc para construir el primer tren ligero de alta velocidad.

Había ayudado a mi padre realizando bocetos y algunos planos para la construcción de la estación del tren y el tirado de la línea. Sin embargo, ahora me enviaba a supervisar la obra y cuidar que todos los aspectos estéticos y técnicos coincidieran con sus ideas.

Llegué a Zaofu, la ciudad, y quedé maravillada por su fabulosa arquitectura. La ciudad entera semejaba un campo de flores de loto floreciendo en el valle del mismo nombre. Las montañas alrededor le daban una protección natural de las inclemencias climáticas del norte ártico y de las tormentas que pudieran llegar del sur más caluroso. El clima era templado a frío, ligeramente más helado por la mañana y la madrugada. Era un pequeño paraíso, una joya en medio del paisaje. Sus enormes cúpulas metálicas eran famosas, hechas completamente de platino, imbatibles, majestuosas e imponentes. Ya quería observar el espectáculo que era verlas cerrar en la noche y abrirse por la mañana.

La gente en la ciudad era conocida por ser de las más cultas e inteligentes de todo el reino. La matriarca que gobernaba, Suyin Beifong, era aficionada a las artes y las ciencias, promovía animosamente cualquier actividad que estuviera relacionada con estos temas. Con ella, la ciudad había tenido un auge sin precedente, pasando de un aguerrido pueblo de montañeses belicosos a la metrópoli más avanzada tecnológicamente hablando y la cuna de nuevos artistas de renombre.

Su esposo, Baatar Sr, era el arquitecto más importante del mundo, el había diseñado la actual ciudad y junto a su esposa dio forma a todo lo que mis ojos veían. Las calles, las casas, los edificios, incluso las ropas que vestían, todo había sido obra suya, para enaltecer el orgullo de ser de Zaofu.

La minería era su principal fuente de ingresos, generaban más de la mitad del metal consumido en el mundo, además de otras piedras preciosas y metales exóticos como el platino y habían desarrollado el acero al carbón refinado y el acero inoxidable que se uso y se sigue usando para edificar Ciudad República.

Aunque la ciudad fuera magnífica, no quería decir que el resto de los habitantes de los alrededores de Zaofu fueran iguales. Los pequeños pueblos que vivían a las afueras y en las faldas de las montañas, no tenían nada que ver con el moderno estilo de vida que se llevaba allí. Ellos aún se regían bajo la vieja usanza. Eran más belicosos, fríos y hasta algo brutos, si es que era la palabra apropiada, y nadie representaba mejor ese concepto que ella, Kuvira, la favorita de la matriarca Beifong.

El dirigible aterrizó en una gran explanada metálica. Fuimos recibidos por una pequeña comitiva encabezada por Suyin y su asesor principal como supe después, un tipo bastante particular, por sus características físicas se notaba que era un sureño, alguien del desierto, y una mujer joven, quizás algo mayor que yo pero no por mucho, que vestía un uniforme militar típico de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad. Su porte erguido, su semblante frío y severo, además de sus ojos verdes tan pesados me dejaron pasmada. De inmediato sentí antipatía por ella.

—¡Bienvenida a Zaofu! —fueron las primeras palabras que la gobernante me dio—. Espero que su viaje haya transcurrido sin problemas —sonrió de forma amable y me senti reconfortada al verla—, permiteme presentarme y presentarte a mi gente de confianza. Suyin Beifong, matriarca de esta ciudad —sostuvo mi mano alegremente y le devolvi la muestra de afecto—, este hombre de aquí es el concejal principal de la ciudad, Aiwey —extendí la mano pero el hombre solo hizo una reverencia y no supe como actuar, la mujer joven se rió de mí y eso me incomodo—, no se preocupe, es costumbre de su tribu saludar de esa forma —Suyin intentó restarle importancia, pero ya estaba algo molesta por la actitud de la otra mujer—. Ella es Kuvira, jefa de la guardia y también será su compañera de trabajo en la construcción del tren —la mujer joven estrechó mi mano, con fuerza excesiva para mi gusto, pero tuve que aguantar al ver esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara—, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia con ella —me dijo la matriarca en voz baja solo para mí, me concedió su lado derecho y nos conminó a caminar con ella por el hangar—, es una pena que su padre no haya venido con usted, señorita Sato, deseaba platicar con él de algunos asuntos que tendrán que esperar por el momento.

—Mi padre le envía saludos y lamenta no haber podido acompañarme para visitarla, matriarca —la mujer mayor toco mi hombro de forma afable—, pero ha tenido que atender algunos problemas con el presidente Raiko en Ciudad República.

—¡Oh si! Me enteré de eso, están en plena remodelación del puerto comercial. Solo por eso lo justifico —apretó su agarré en mi hombro y nos detuvimos frente a un carrito montado en una vía, un monoriel—, pero me alegra que haya enviado a su más preciosa posesión.

Palmeó mi espalda y entramos al vehículo. El viaje del hangar hasta la casa de los Beifong, pasando por el centro de la ciudad, fue agradable. La charla amena de la mujer de metal, como algunos la llamaban, era fluida y pasaba de temas tan rápido que tenía que poner atención a cada una de sus palabras.

No obstante, no pude evitar sentirme incómoda cuando me percaté de la persistente mirada de la mujer más joven que la acompañaba. Los penetrantes ojos verde pálido de su jefa de la guardia me resultaban bastante molestos y ni que decir de ese lunar en su mejilla, ¿qué diablos era? ¿Una mosca? No disimulaba ni un poco cuando volteaba a mirarla y ella solo torcía la boca en esa desagradable sonrisa socarrona. Más de una vez mis ojos fueron a dar en los suyos y aunque fruncia el ceño ella parecía divertirse aún más con mi disgusto.

Agradecí a los espíritus internamente, que al fin hubiéramos llegado a la mansión de los Beifong. Eso dio un pretexto para que esa mujer se retirara a hacer otros pendientes, como los había llamado, y Suyin me dio un pequeño recorrido por su majestuosa casa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es? —un joven de lentes y cuidada barba en el mentón preguntó con insistencia en cuanto vio a Kuvira cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su bungalow personal.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué diablos es lo que le ven a la chica? —se sentó molesta en uno de los sofás de piel de la estancia.

—A mi me da igual, pero ya sabes como es mi madre, no va a perder el tiempo buscándome una posible pretendienta —dijo el chico colocándose su casaca como miembro de la familia Beifong.

—Baatar, la chica es como cualquier otra, quizás excesivamente maquillada, como los de la nación del fuego, y seguramente será una tonta que llegó a ese lugar por influencias de su padre —comentó algo irritada mientras se quitaba una pelusa de su traje—. ¿Qué? —su amigo la veía con sus ojos entrecerrados y ella solo atino a alzar los hombros restandole importancia—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Esta bien —dijo de mala gana—, ¿cuándo es que partiremos?

—Mañana mismo, tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar y no puedo seguir postergandolas —se levantó del sofa—, y seguramente la niña rica me va a retrasar el trabajo.

—¿Asami? Según tengo entendido ella diseño la mayor parte de los planos —se unió a ella levantándose también y ambos se dirigieron a la nave principal de la casa— y no les vi el problema.

—Ese es el problema —se exasperó Kuvira—, en el plano están bien, pero en la práctica es un desastre.

—No exageres —el joven ingeniero se reía por eso, dando gracias que él no fuera encargado de hacer ese trabajo—, es complicado, pero no tan grave.

—¡¿Que no es grave?! —gritó exaltada —. Ya lo veras mañana cuando intentemos abrirnos paso por las montañas. No es lo mismo la composición de la tierra en Zaofu que en Ciudad República. Los pantanos me darán dolor de cabeza. ¡Por los espíritus! Esa tierra se traga lo que no y escupe lo que debería quedar al fondo y así no puedo hacer los cimientos para las vías —Baatar sonrió con lo apasionado de su discurso, pocas veces veía a su amiga tan fuera de sus cabales—. Ya ni hablemos de cuando tengamos que construir ese puente sobre el rio Norte.

—Kuv, ya estoy trabajando en eso —el joven Beifong se llevó las manos a la espalda sacando el pecho orgulloso de su idea— y creo que tengo la solución a tu predicamento. Ya resolveremos los problemas que Industrias Futuro no contempló —sentia satisfacción cuando podía resolver algo que a Kuvira se le complicará pues de esa forma se ganaba su respeto y atención.

–Espero que así sea —dijo algo más aliviada.

Los dos entraron a la sala y vieron reunida a la familia Beifong charlando animadamente.

—Asami —la llamó la matriarca—, este es mi hijo mayor, Baatar Jr —la mujer hizo una seña y el chico que era igual a su padre pero en una versión más joven se acercó a ella—, arquitecto e ingeniero, estará contigo en la obra.

—Mucho gusto —el chico me ofreció una sonrisa jovial y me pareció agradable al igual que su padre—, me alegra saber que estarás con nosotros, mi padre me hablo mucho de ti.

—¡Oh si! Lo conocí cuando estuvo aquí para hacer el levantamiento para el proyecto, soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, sus libros sobre ingeniería me han ayudado mucho —Suyin se retiró en silencio sutilmente dejándolos charlar a solas—. Aunque creo, sin ánimo de ofender, que usted debería retomar algunos de sus consejos a la hora del diseño —las mejillas de Asami adquirieron un color rojo ante la observación—, hemos tenido algunos detalles serios con sus planos y me parece excelente que su padre, el señor Hiroshi, la haya mandado para que conozca lo difícil del terreno y lo complicado de la obra —el chico le sonreía pero ya no de forma amable, sino con esa sonrisa estúpida que le hizo recordar a la jefa de la guardia—, claro si es que logra soportar las condiciones de trabajo a las que estamos acostumbrados aquí en Zaofu.

La joven Sato estaba tratando de contenerse para no contestarle de forma descortés pero le resultaba humillante que el chico frente a ella la menospreciara de esa manera.

—Asami, veo que ya conociste al idiota de mi hermano —Opal se aproximó hasta ellos dos e interrumpió la platica antes de que la chica de labios rojos le replicara su grosería, los habia estado lirando y creyo prudente intervenir—, no lo tomes tan a pecho, es la influencia de Kuvira hablando. ¿Por cierto donde dejaste a tu dueña? ¿Te soltó la correa? —le dijo para hacerlo enojar y que desviara su atención de Asami.

El rostro del chico cambio a uno de molestia y apretó los dientes antes de dejarlas a solas.

—Gracias —pronunció Asami—, en serio gracias —detestaba tener que ser descortés pero el chico se lo estaba ganando y no quería dar una mala impresión el primer día.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano y Kuvira son muy unidos y por la forma en que te trató puedo adivinar que Kuvira será todavía peor —la joven de cabello corto rodó los ojos y se la llevo de la sala yendo al comedor donde el resto ya se encaminaba—, pero me tienes a mi para darles su merecido si intentan molestarte.

—Tu madre y tú son muy amables, ¿por que ellos actúan de esa manera? —Asami no podía entender como es que siendo de la misma familia, Baatar que parecía tan buen chico, resultará un patán.

—Y eso que aún no conoces a los gemelos destructores y al "artista" de la familia —hizo el gesto de unas comillas con los dedos—, a veces pienso que soy la única cuerda en esta casa —llegaron al comedor y Opal le ofreció un asiento junto al suyo—, o quizás es que heredé el carácter de la abuela... Humm... Aunque no lo creo, no soy tan gruñona, al menos no aún —soltó una pequeña risa y con eso ambas se relajaron.

—¿Y donde están el resto de tus hermanos? —preguntó curiosa pero pronto fue respondida cuando un escándalo por el pasillo llego hasta el comedor.

—Ellos dos son los gemelos destructores —la chica señaló en dirección de un par de chicos de peinado en copete que le hicieron recordar a su amigo Bolin— y detrás de ellos, el artista conceptual de mamá —otro chico más apareció y su forma de vestir y su corte de cabello se le hicieron bastante extravagantes incluso para un lugar como Zaofu—. Wing y Wei —los gemelos la saludaron peleándose por ser el primero en sostener su mano—, Huan —la saludo con menos ánimo y más ¿tristeza? No sabía cómo definir el carácter del chico—, ignoralos —fue el consejo final que le diera Opal.

—Mucho gusto —le dijo a los tres que siguieron derecho a saludar a su madre y se sentaron a la gran mesa.

Baatar y Kuvira entraron al comedor también y se sentaron justo frente a ellas dos. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una fuerte conversación por lo que podía observar. De pronto la mirada verde de Kuvira se posó en ella y Asami trató rápidamente de apartarla. Todo en ella le resultaba irritante.

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable. Los gemelos la hacian reír con sus ocurrencias y pronto se sintió interesada en ver ese famoso juego que habían inventado, el disco de poder, era toda una rareza ver a un metalbender usar sus habilidades para algo que no fuera ser un policía de Ciudad República. Sin embargo, en Zaofu los metalbenders abundaban. Quizás era natural que usarán sus dones para algo menos serio y más divertido.

Asami se despidió de la concurrencia y Opal se ofreció a acompañarla al bungalow de las visitas, que es donde se hospedaría hasta que partieran a la zona de la obra.

—Será mejor que descanses esta noche, Kuvira quiere salir muy temprano, casi de madrugada, y se pone de muy mal humor cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere —le advirtió la chica—. Ya la iras conociendo.

—De acuerdo, estaré lista desde ahora —dijo en tono de broma—, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo.

Opal se retiró y Asami se quedo sola. Busco entre las cosas que había traído desde casa y encontró lo que quería. Un radio comunicador. Abrió la ventana y colocó la antena allí tratando de llamar a su padre, sin embargo no tuvo éxito. En efecto, las cúpulas de la ciudad no permitían que las señales de radio salieran más allá. Con frustración volvió a guardarlo, ya intentaría llamarlo cuando estas estuvieran abiertas.

Como extrañaba su casa, no específicamente la mansión Sato, sino a sus amigos, Korra, Mako y Bolin. Este seria un trabajo bastante duro y no auspiciaba mejoría en el corto plazo con Baatar y sobretodo Kuvira como compañeros en la obra. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de que su padre la enviara a ese rincón del mundo.

El sol no había salido, bueno no es como que se pudiera saber eso gracias a las cúpulas, pero por la hora en su reloj sabia que no había amanecido aún. Los fuertes golpes en su puerta la despertaron y con un poco de pereza se levantó a atender.

—¡Vamos niña rica arriba! —nada mejor que esa mujer gritándote en la madrugada para comenzar bien el día se dijo para sí—. No tengo tu tiempo, partimos en una hora estés o no lista.

Kuvira se dio la vuelta yéndose, ¿es qué acaso no había dormido nada? ¿o dormía con el uniforme puesto? Se preguntó Asami y dio un portazo. Tenía que apresurarse o no comería nada en el desayuno.

En tiempo récord se dio una ducha, se maquillo y dejo listo su equipaje antes de que un par de guardias llegarán a su puerta para llevárselo.

Salió del bungalow y se encontró de pronto desorientada, así que decidió seguir a los guardias que no estaban tan lejos. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos, ellos ya habían doblado una esquina, pues los perdería. Al dar la vuelta en dicha esquina se topó de golpe con otro cuerpo que iba caminando en dirección contraria.

—Será mejor que no corra, podría lastimarse y romperse una uña —allí estaba Kuvira de nuevo, sosteniendola de la cintura y burlándose de ella—. ¿Tiene mucha prisa?

—Iba al comedor —se apartó rápidamente pues sintió el fuego del enojo en su estómago surgir por su presencia y apartó su mano de su cintura donde había permanecido más tiempo del que consideraba prudente.

—En ese caso creo que va hacia el lado equivocado —le señaló a sus espaldas—, pero no creo que le de tiempo —miró el reloj en su bolsillo—, ya es un poco tarde.

—Pero... —no le dio tiempo de decir nada más cuando Kuvira ya la remolcaba del brazo hacia la estación del monoriel que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad.

La llevo hasta un puesto en el vehiculo y se sentó junto a ella impidiéndole salir del carro. Opal y Baatar llegaron poco después y tomaron asiento en el frente. Kuvira y Baatar comenzaron a hablar y Asami solo los ignoró, estaba enojada, desmañanada y con hambre.

Sin embargo su ánimo mejoró sustancialmente cuando pudo escuchar el sonido característico de las cúpulas moviéndose para dejar ver el cielo que ya comenzaba a clarear.

Volteó a mirar y el bello espectáculo de los rayos del sol iluminando poco a poco el interior de la ciudad era algo único de ver. A Asami le resultaba interesante el mecanismo que utilizaban para lograr mover esas pesadas placas, tenía que solicitarle a Suyin el permiso para conocer el engranaje que usaban para desplazarlas, tenía la idea de como funcionaba, pero otra cosa era verlo en vivo.

—Impresionante, ¿no es verdad? —comentó la mujer a su lado—. Es el tipo de cosas que no se ven en Ciudad República ni en un millón de años.

—Tiene razón —le replicó molesta—, no tenemos de esto en Ciudad República pero existen otro tipo de maravillas de las que se carecen en Zaofu, como los Satomóviles.

—Tenemos nuestra propia versión de ellos para todo terreno —Baatar intervino y Asami se sintió tonta al olvidar que aunque la ciudad no estaba diseñada para el tránsito automovilístico no quería decir que no los hubiera—, muy útiles para ir a la zona externa de la ciudad.

—¡Oh! No lo sabía —tuvo que admitir con un poco de verguenza—, pero me encantaría conocerlos —se mostró curiosa al respecto.

—Pues allí los tiene —el chico de gafas le mostró a lo lejos, donde estaban por llegar, una caravana de autos de diversos tamaños, además de máquinas para construcción—. Conozca su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Llegaron a la plataforma del monoriel y descendieron. Asami quedo sorprendida de la avanzada tecnología que Zaofu utilizaba. Su padre no se había equivocado al decirle que en este viaje tendría que aprender mucho, a pesar de las adversidades.

 **Si tú sabes algo no digas nada...**


	2. Chapter 2

**El felino feroz y el canario de fuego**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Primer día de trabajo**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra (He empezado a trabajar en la máquina del tiempo pero aún no hay avances).

 **Resumen:**

El padre de Asami decide enviarla a trabajar en un proyecto conjunto con Zaofu para la construcción de un tren que comunique a Ciudad República con esa ciudad. Al llegar conoce al antipático capitán de la guardia y a su mejor amigo e ingeniero de proyecto quienes le harán la vida imposible en su estancia en aquel lugar.

— ? —

 _ **Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado.**_

 **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

— ? —

El viaje había sido bastante agitado, por un momento recordó cuando había intentado, sin mucho éxito, enseñar a Korra a manejar un satomóvil pero esta situación era peor. El camino por el área rural de Zaofu era terrible. Aunque una parte era llana, cuando salieron del valle, se adentraron en las montañas y el terreno cambio abruptamente. Subidas, bajadas, hoyos, rodear zonas inundadas o fangosas, en más de una ocasión la caravana tuvo que detenerse para abrirse paso o desatascar algún vehículo que cayera en el lodo y no pudiera salir de él.

Pronto vio como Kuvira bajaba del todo terreno y empezaba a dar ordenes. Aunque tenían maestros tierra, les resultaba complicado manipular el lodo, el agua en su constitución la hacia un tanto difícil de manipular. La mujer en su uniforme estaba furiosa, gritando y quitando a algunos que no podían hacer el trabajo. Se quitó su casaca y la aventó sobre Asami.

—¡Hey princesa cuida mi capa! —la casaca fue a dar a la cara de Asami que se la quito molesta de encima mientras Baatar reía y acompañaba a su amiga.

El chico de gafas le dijo algo y ella solo asintió, empezó a hacer sus cosas de maestro metal y tomó unas placas de acero que estaban sobre un camión de suministros y con ellas empezó a construir un camino sobre el área fangosa y los todo terreno empezaron a avanzar.

Después fue sobre un tipo que tenía unos planos al frente del convoy y por su cara pudo saber que lo que le hubiera dicho lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Dejo pasar el convoy y una vez que superaron esa zona, Kuvira y Baatar regresaron al vehículo.

—¡Bienvenida a un día normal en la obra! —hablo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pedazo de tela que se encontró.

—¡Oye eso es mío! —le arrebató la fina bufanda de franela que Asami había traído consigo para protegerse del frío que pudiera haber—. ¡Agh! Esta lleno de tu sudor —se lo devolvió asqueada—, puedes quedartela.

—Lo lamento princesa pero ya no estas en tu castillo y aquí mando yo —se lo quitó y siguió secandose—, es una tela poco práctica para esto pero me quedaré con ella.

Asami decidió no prestarle más atención y prefirió hablar con Opal.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar. Un pequeño pueblo cuyas casas estaban construidas con rocas y tierra rodeado del bosque era el primer punto difícil con el que la empresa se había encontrado.

Como acababa de experimentar, el terreno era complicado. Se necesitaban otras técnicas de construcción de caminos que ella en definitiva no conocía. Nada de esto era común en Ciudad República.

Pronto llegaron al campamento y Kuvira y Baatar se separaron de las chicas yendo a disponer de todas las provisiones, materiales y maquinaria que habían transportado en este viaje. Opal llevo a Asami a dar una vuelta por el campamento y el pueblo, explicándole donde estaba cada cosa que pudiera llegar a necesitar.

—Debes tener hambre —comentó la menor—, no te vi por el comedor esta mañana y supongo que Kuvira no te permitió ir a desayunar.

—Si, me tomó por sorpresa diciéndome que era tarde y me llevo casi a rastras a la terminal —confesó la chica algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, conozco un pequeño comedor muy popular donde sirven comida típica de la zona que se te va a gustar —se enganchó de su brazo y ambas caminaron por una de las calles del pueblo que estaba cerca del campamento.

El local de comida tenía la misma fachada que el resto de las casas vecinas, paredes de piedra con pilares y techo de madera y teja. El moho se había plantado en la base y las zonas más húmedas de las paredes dándoles ese aspecto verde en contraste con el gris de la piedra. Una chimenea humeaba llenando el ambiente de aromas apetitosos que despertaron el estómago de la joven Sato, éste gruñó ligeramente pidiendo comida.

Entraron al comedor y Opal saludo a las personas presentes, algunos obreros y personal de la fonda. Asami también saludo y siguió a la chica hasta una mesa en el fondo donde tomaron asiento.

—Déjame que te recomiende el guisado de hongos silvestres —dijo al tiempo que hacía la señal para que sirvieran dos—, es el plato más popular junto con el asado de coneciervo.

—De acuerdo —apenas acababa de decirlo cuando una muchacha puso dos platos con el famoso asado acompañado de los hongos silvestres—. Se ve muy bien y huele aún mejor —Asami aspiro el aroma que reconoció de hacia unos momentos antes de entrar al comedor.

Platicaron un buen rato de trivialidades y modas en Ciudad República y Zaofu, la joven Sato se sentía cómoda con la menor de las Beifong. Era una chica amable y simpática con la que podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa y por momentos olvidaba que estaba en medio del bosque en algún lugar del norte. Sin darse cuenta el local se fue llenando de comensales y Opal se levantó de su asiento.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —alzó la mano y la chica que atendía le trajo un par de almuerzos empacados que le entregó—, Kuvira ya termino y estará de mal humor hasta que coma algo.

Tomó uno de los almuerzos y me dio el otro. Salimos del local yendo hacia el campamento. Era la hora de la comida y por esa razón una buena cantidad de obreros e ingenieros habían dejado de lado sus labores y se dirigían a comer y descansar antes de volver al trabajo. Llegamos hasta una gran carpa que servía de centro de operaciones y antes de entrar Opal le hablo al oído a la joven Sato.

—Entregale ese a Kuvira y no le hagas caso a su mal humor hasta después de que coma —me guiñó un ojo.

Entramos, Kuvira y Baatar estaban discutiendo airadamente en una mesa sobre uno de los planos que había diseñado. En cuanto la mujer vio a Asami hizo una mueca de desagrado arrebatandole de las manos la comida y se fue a sentar en otra mesa cerca. Opal le dio el suyo a su hermano, pero éste le pidió lo dejara en la mesa donde Kuvira ya devoraba su almuerzo.

Asami se acercó a donde anteriormente los dos chicos habían estado discutiendo y vio uno de sus planos llenos de anotaciones.

—Esto es un desastre —dijo el joven de gafas y Kuvira gruñó desde su lugar—, el diseño esta basado en un suelo de textura media con tierra firme y de buen drenaje, nada que ver con los suelos de este lugar, de textura blanda, fangosos y de pésima salida de agua —miró cada una de las notas donde se veía escrito pantano en la mayor parte del tramo que correspondía a la zona.

—Es un dolor en el culo —habló Kuvira después de pasarse un trozo de carne de coneciervo por la boca.

—No se tomó en cuenta el análisis de suelo —comentó Baatar uniéndose a Kuvira a la mesa.

—Eso fue por que no llego a tiempo, cuando se entregaron los planos Zaofu Inc los aceptó diciendo que ese detalle se resolvería en campo —Asami se defendió.

Busco una hoja en una pila de documentos y agarró una en blanco en donde comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

—¿Podrían darme una copia del análisis de suelo que se hizo de la zona así como un mapa topográfico para revisarlo? —los chicos se miraron un momento con cara de incredulidad para estallar en carcajadas, como si lo que acabará de decir fuera la cosa más hilarante del mundo.

—Consideralo hecho —le contestó Opal— y ustedes comportense —los reprendió por reírse.

Su risa burlona molesto a la chica de piel nivea pero los ignoró y siguió son su labor estudiando el plano y escribiendo en su hoja que pronto se volvió insuficiente y tomó otra. La chica Beifong le entregó una carpeta con el análisis que había solicitado y rebusco entre una pila de planos y saco un par de ellos que dio a Asami. Ella agarró la carpeta y vio que en el lomo tenía el nombre de Kuvira, la miró y ella hizo la seña de que lo tomara.

—Puedes usar ese escritorio —le indico la mujer del lunar una mesa en el fondo.

Asami fue hasta donde le dijera y comenzó a leer la carpeta. Pronto se dio cuenta que también estaba lleno de notas y más notas. Leyó el documento junto con las notas y estas le sirvieron mucho para comprender mejor de todo lo que se hablaba en el papel. Opal se acercó y le entregó una bitácora de obra y Asami paso todas sus anotaciones y anexo más en la hoja.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la noche llegó sin que Asami se diera cuenta, no habia despegado su rostro de los planos. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola pero desde hacía una hora o más Opal se había despedido para ir a disponer sus dormitorios y Baatar y Kuvira también se habían marchado a terminar algunos pendientes de la obra.

Asami había tomado un plano en blanco y había estado trabajando desde hacía un par de horas rediseñando y trazando uno nuevo.

—Parece que alguien se está tomando en serio su trabajo —la joven ingeniero brinco en su lugar tirando su lápiz después de pegar un grito que dejó sorda a Kuvira que habia llegado hasta ella de forma silenciosa—. ¡Lastimas mis oídos!

—¡Me espantaste! —dijo aún exaltada—. ¡Te lo mereces por asustarme de esa manera!

—Tienes buenos pulmones —se rió al ver el rostro que si bien era pálido ahora lo estaba más—. Vine a buscarte para llevarte a tu dormitorio.

—Aún tengo cosas por hacer —le contestó de mala gana rechazando la invitación y siguiendo en lo suyo.

—Eso ya lo creo —le devolvió con ironía—, pero no vas a resolver los errores que cometiste en un solo día —quitó el lápiz de la mano a Asami tocando sutilmente su suave piel y la empujó fuera del escritorio, la ingeniero no opuso resistencia descolocada ligeramente por la pequeña descarga electrica que sintiera de la yema de los dedos de Kuvira—. Es tiempo de ir a descansar, mañana tenemos un día pesado —sonrió con malicia y las mejillas de Asami adquirieron un cierto rubor—, iras conmigo al campo y te necesito alerta y descansada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó de mala gana ocultando su rostro pero Kuvira había percibido el cambio de coloración.

Busco su abrigo, tomándose su tiempo para recuperarse, y se lo puso antes de salir. El clima era frío, la temperatura había descendido bastante en comparación de lo fresca que había sido la tarde, incluso podia decir que algo tibia. Exhaló el aire dentro de su pecho y el vaho que se formó le confirmo lo helada que estaba la noche. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse un poco de calor y se encaminó detrás de la capitana de la guardia de Zaofu hasta los dormitorios.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de una forma que Asami no había visto antes, unicamente en el polo sur cuando visitó la tribu agua junto a los chicos el verano pasado para celebrar un antiguo festival de los espíritus, una leve melancolía la invadió. Estas estrellas le hicieron recordar a sus amigos y de pronto anhelaba llegar al dormitorio para poder llamar a su padre, y a Korra, para contarle como le estaba yendo. No pudo evitar morderse los labios con esta idea en mente. Ese pensamiento la ánimo y se puso a la par de Kuvira que caminaba a paso presuroso por delante de ella. La mujer mayor la miró de reojo viendo el repentino cambio de humor de la chica y se rió para sus adentros de su gracia.

La carpa que había sido montada para servir de área de descanso para los ingenieros que lideraban el proyecto era bastante grande. Asami aprecio el hecho de que en el interior hubiera divisiones que permitieran cierta privacidad a sus ocupantes además de un área común donde podían distraerse oyendo la radio o jugando a las cartas como lo estaban haciendo los hermanos Beifong.

—Tu cubículo es el del fondo —le indico Kuvira en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la tienda.

—¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches chicos! —agradecio y saludo con entusiasmo. Baatar apenas alzó la cabeza de sus cartas para devolverle el saludo y Opal sacudió la mano libre pidiéndole unirse—. Creo que por ahora no, necesito tomar un baño y llamar a casa.

—Esta bien, tus cosas ya están en tu litera —la chica le contestó al tiempo que colocaba unas cartas sobre la mesa proclamándose ganadora de la partida—. ¡Toma! ¡Te gané! —su hermano sólo gruñó en frustración y arrojó sus cartas con molestia.

—Buena mano —Kuvira se sentó con ellos a la mesa y revolvió las cartas para unirse a jugar con ellos.

Asami los dejo en su juego, camino hasta su cubículo y entro en él. Sus maletas ya estaba allí como había dicho Opal y procedió a sacar una muda de ropa para tomar una ducha. Estaba cansada del día y seguramente mañana seria peor. "Quizás quiera torturarme toda la mañana y reírse de mí" se dijo con poca esperanza de mejoria. Busco entre sus maletas el radio transmisor para llamar a su padre.

— ? —

–Oye no hagas trampa –la menor de los Beifong reñia a su hermano que intentaba ver sus cartas– y tú revuelve bien, me estas dando mal juego —regaño a Kuvira que se burlaba de ella.

—Alguien está de mal humor —Kuvira se rió sonoramente—, yo estoy revolviendo bien, eres tú la de la mala suerte.

—¡Aaahhh! —se oyó un grito que hizo que Opal tirara sus cartas al suelo y Baatar alzó la mano para chocar los cinco con Kuvira—. ¡¿Quién dejo esto en mi maleta?! —la chica de piel clara fue con ellos bastante molesta y perturbada por el susto, traía en las manos un pequeño sapodrilo que tiro a la cabeza de Kuvira que se carcajeaba tanto que unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos.

—Chicos eso no es chistoso, dejen de comportarse como idiotas —los reprendió por su comportamiento infantil—. Lo siento Asami —se acercó hasta Asami abrazándola para reconfortarla.

—Más vale se vaya acostumbrando a nosotros, hermanita —dijo entre risas el chico de gafas—. ¿Un sapodrilo? ¡Genial! —volvió a chocar manos con su amiga.

—¡Son insoportables! ¡Se comportan como niños! —gritó Asami deshaciendo el abrazo de Opal antes de regresar a su cubículo todavía enojada.

Opal los miro de mala forma, para después reír ligeramente, eran terribles pero aún así los quería a los dos aunque fueran unos tontos con la chica nueva.

— ? —

 **Si yo rompo el cristal, tendré que volar.**

 **No hay nadie que me atrape si me lanzo.**

 **Tengo miedo al cambio, y los días permanecen igual.**

 **El mundo gira, pero sólo en lluvia.**

 **Lindsay Stirling — Shatter me**


	3. Chapter 3

**El felino feroz y el canario de fuego**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La chica más ruda del pueblo**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra (He empezado a trabajar en la máquina del tiempo pero aún no hay avances).

 **Resumen:**

El padre de Asami decide enviarla a trabajar en un proyecto conjunto con Zaofu para la construcción de un tren que comunique a Ciudad República con esa ciudad. Al llegar conoce al antipático capitán de la guardia y a su mejor amigo e ingeniero de proyecto quienes le harán la vida imposible en su estancia en aquel lugar.

— ? —

 **"El amor es... en los brutos, ciego y en los inteligentes... bruto."**

 **Anónimo**

— ? —

Después de su broma pesada, Asami regreso a buscar su radio comunicador, sin embargo aunque estuvo intentando no logro hablar ni con su padre ni con Korra. Se lamentó sobremanera el no poder desahogarse con ellos y no pudo aguantar más llorando en la ducha. Que para colmo de males y su mala suerte, el agua estaba helada. Pegó otro grito cuando comenzó a caer sobre su piel y sintió la frialdad en cada gota.

—¡Maldición! —fue lo que dijo—. ¡Odio a esa mujer!

Masculló el resto del tiempo hasta irse a dormir. Opal le había dejado un par extra de cobertores y algo para cenar. Cuando olió la comida se dio cuenta que no había comido nada más desde el medio día. Muy a su pesar aún con el enojo en ella comió lo que le dejaron, un sándwich de carne con un poco de ensalada y té caliente, este último lo agradeció ya que le ayudó a volver a entrar en calor. La chica le dejó una nota de disculpa por la broma de los otros dos y le recomendaba comer bien pues necesitaría estar bien alimentada para seguirles el ritmo por la mañana.

Se mordió los labios pensando en que cosa maligna estaría tramando Kuvira o Baatar para fastidiarle el día. Se fue a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y deseando que el día de mañana lo sobreviviera y tuviera un día más que contar en aquel lugar de los demonios.

Durmió soñando con Ciudad República, Korra, Mako y Bolin persiguiendo a algún maleante. Los extrañaba cantidad. Tambien soñó con su padre y su madre tomando un picnic en la isla del memorial del Avatar Aang, estaba tan feliz y alegre pasando una hermosa mañana con sus padres, pero todo cambio cuando de la nada apareció cierto capitán de la guardia sonriendole con esa estupida sonrisa suya que la irritaba tanto.

El sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar en el cielo, solo se podía ver la claridad inicial cuando se despertó al oír movimiento en la tienda. Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y al salir de su cubículo se encontró a Kuvira en la mesa donde la noche anterior habían estado jugando a las cartas. Estaba consultando algunos papeles. Recordó si sueño y el malestar se hizo presente al verla allí.

—¡Buenos días princesa! —le dijo en su tono chocante o asi lo sentia ella—. ¿Estas lista ya? —dejó los papeles ordenándolos y colocándolos en un portafolio—. Acompáñame, ¿tienes hambre? —se dirigió hacia afuera de la tienda—. Iremos a desayunar y ya que eres la primera en despertar te ganaste un tiempo conmigo —sonrió de forma extraña o mas bien de un modo diferente al que estaba acostumbrada Asami. "Eso fue raro" pensó.

—¿Un tiempo contigo? Eso sería lo último que querría ganar —le contestó hoscamente levantando una ceja de manera desdeñosa.

—Tranquila princesa —se carcajeo—, no eres de mi gusto.

—Y tú del mío definitivamente tampoco —puso cara de asco al imaginarse a Kuvira pretendiéndola.

Salieron de la tienda y Asami la siguio, caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a la fonda donde el día anterior Opal la había llevado. Saludó a todos los presentes y estos le respondieron efusivamente a Kuvira. Eso sorprendió a la joven ingeniera, ver la forma tan respetuosa en que la trataban. Pidió el desayuno sin preguntarle nada y enseguida les trajeron un plato con comida. Detestaba la manera en que tenía que imponerse siempre sin pedir su opinión o darle alguna opción.

Casi no hablaron, manteniendo Asami un silencio incómodo que no quiso romper con nada, ni siquiera por cortesía. Kuvira tampoco intento hacerle plática y se dedicó sólo a comer distrayéndose en cualquier otra cosa pero no pudo evitar dejar caer sus ojos en la joven ingeniera. Asami agradecio que Opal y su hermano llegarán poco después pues ya no sabía que hacer con la insistente mirada de la otra mujer. Terminaron de comer y de nuevo salieron del lugar de regreso al campamento.

Algunos trabajadores ya estaban realizando sus labores y otros se preparaban para la excursión. El equipo estaba conformado por un par de topógrafos y sus ayudantes, otros obreros generales encargados de llevar los equipos de trabajo, algunos maestros metal y maestros tierra.

Kuvira no tardó mucho en disponerlos, era natural en ella el dar órdenes y que fuera obedecida sin rechistar. Eso molestaba demasiado a Asami, la forma en como todos parecían rendirle pleitesía cuando en realidad solo era una idiota con don de líder. Había algo en ella que no lograba hacer que le cayera un poco bien.

Anduvieron por el bosque librando obstáculos en los todo terreno, tardaron un poco en llegar al sitio en que trabajarían ese día. Durante el trayecto los trabajadores se fueron quedando cada cierta distancia para empezar a trabajar, al final solo quedaron Kuvira, Baatar y los topógrafos con sus ayudantes.

Estos sacaron sus equipos y comenzaron a trazar con su teodolito y su nivel, Asami se unió a ellos para ver su avance. Los otros dos antipáticos, como los veia ella, se dedicaron a hablar y caminar, Baatar tomaba nota de lo que Kuvira decía y ella comprobaba el lugar.

El calor se abrió paso con las horas y el frío matinal cedió ante el poder del sol. Pronto estaba sudando terriblemente y asediada por los mosquitos y los bichos del campo. Necesitaba agua con urgencia, se deshidrataba de forma rapida. Su ropa se pegaba empapada con el sudor a su piel. Esto era un fastidio. El suelo era fangoso y sus botas y sus pantalones estaban llenos de lodo. Cada paso era pesado por la acumulación de la tierra húmeda en ellos. La frente de Kuvira estaba sudada al igual que su ropa, se notaba la mancha más oscura en su espalda, pecho y brazos, sin embargo eso parecía no molestarla en lo absoluto. La maldijo por dentro diciendo "¿como diablos puede mantenerse como si nada con este odioso clima?". Baatar sufría un poco más pero estaba en mejores condiciones que Asami.

Llegaron hasta un área de jagüeyes que se habían llenado parcialmente de agua por recientes lluvias como lo dijeron los topógrafos. No eran muy grandes, más bien era una serie de pozas de tamaño medio que no fueron señaladas en los planos originales.

—¡Me lleva el demonio! —Kuvira estaba molesta con lo que veía, sin duda esto iba requerir una reingeniería para volver a trazar la ruta—. No vamos a pasar por aquí fácilmente —camino como pudo por el lugar mirando y analizando todo el terreno—. ¿Sugerencias? —preguntó mirando a Baatar y a Asami esperando una respuesta.

—Quizás rodear el área o traer maestros fango que trabajen la tierra y… —comenzo la joven ingeniera pero Kuvira la interrumpio y movió la mano para señalar al chico de gafas.

—Alzar el nivel y construir un puente no muy elevado para librar el área y seguir el tramo —dijo el otro y Kuvira se llevó la mano al mentón sopesando las ideas.

—Rodear el área por un pedazo nos llevará tiempo que no tenemos. Maestros fango, es una buena opción, pero no tenemos disponibles y traer algunos hasta aquí llevará tiempo y dinero que nos sacaría de presupuesto —me miró de forma seria—. Un puente es algo caro de costear y también requiere de tiempo y trabajo extra que no estaba contemplado.

Se retiró un momento caminando entre las pozas. Salió y me pidió que la siguiera, dude por un segundo mirando a Baatar que me dio la espalda para ir con los topógrafos, al final fui tras ella. Anduvimos un buen tramo en los alrededores, creo que estaba sopesando la idea que le hubiera dado, al menos tenía esa esperanza.

Queria tomar notas en mi bitácora para idear un plan a seguir, sin embargo el camino que habia elegido seguir era demasiado complicado y requería de toda mi atención y el cuidado para ver donde y que pisaba. Rodeamos el area de los jagüeyes y llegamos a un pequeño claro con suelo propicio después de andar un buen rato. Hizo un par de bancos de tierra y se sentó en uno ofreciéndome el otro.

—Muy bien princesa —puse mala cara, odiaba que me dijera así—, es tu oportunidad de demostrar un poco de tu valía. Tienes hasta mañana para que me presentes la ruta alterna para librar los jagüeyes.

—¿Un día? —exclamé incrédula, era muy poco tiempo para hacer algo, me estaba pidiendo imposibles—. ¿Qué voy a hacer en un día? Necesito más tiempo.

—Tres días hasta que los trabajadores lleguen a este punto, solo puedo darte dos para que hagas la planeación y tenga al menos un día para disponer todo y llevarlo a cabo —la miré, su pose era inescrutable, estaba en modo de jefe y sin duda hacia lo que consideraba mejor para el proyecto—. Baatar te apoyará en lo que necesites, pide a Opal lo que requieras y puedes trabajar el resto del día con los topógrafos.

No le dio tiempo de replicar, se levantó y camino de regreso tomando el camino más corto, chifló a los otros que se acercaron para ponerlos a las órdenes de Asami.

—¿Es en serio? —se volteó y con sus ojos oliva la fulminó.

—No me hagas arrepentirme princesa, estoy apostando por ti —tragó saliva—. No lo arruines.

Delineó una nueva ruta y tomando los puntos para el nuevo plano regresaron al campamento. La chica trabajo con Baatar y los topógrafos durante la tarde y al finalizar el día tenía un plano en borrador. Opal prácticamente la había obligado a comer algo y Kuvira había desaparecido desde hacía un buen rato de la oficina, aunque estando tan ocupada no lo había notado.

Dejó el preliminar en su escritorio para que pudiera ver los avances y decidiera si era de su satisfacción o no. Había trabajado a marchas forzadas y ahora estaba literalmente muerta de cansancio. Baatar se tallaba los ojos después de quitarse los lentes y Asami recogía los papeles sobre su mesa de trabajo cuando un hombre apareció por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Opal que andaba por allí se acercó al tipo preocupada por la cara que traia— No me lo digas —dedujo al instante—. Baatar, Kuvira otra vez se metió en líos. ¿Qué fue esta vez? —miró con exasperación al hombre.

—Un grupo de montañeses llegó pidiendo su parte del dinero por dejarnos trabajar, la jefa se negó y ahora está peleando con ellos —Baatar se colocó los lentes con rapidez y todos salieron aprisa de la tienda.

—Esos tipos no saben en la que se metieron —la pequeña Beifong temía más por los ilusos tipos que por Kuvira.

"No era para menos, si ella era la capitana de la guardia en Zaofu, seguramente no tenía el puesto porque sí", se dijo Asami.

Llegamos hasta el lugar, un nutrido grupo de personas vitoreaban y gritaban a los que estaban peleando en un improvisado ring de lucha. La chica del lunar se había quitado su casaca, su cabello suelto le caía a los lados y esquivaba los ataques de sus adversarios. Eran cinco contra ella y nadie parecía meterse a ayudarla.

—¿Por qué no hacen algo? —La ingeniera le habló a Opal señalando la escena.

—Tranquila, esto no es nada para ella —Baatar respondió antes de irse con otros a hablar muy quitado de la pena.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección de los agresores y conversar con ellos como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Asami estaba anonadada con lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Te irás acostumbrando, es la forma en que se hacen negocios con ellos —empezó a explicar Opal—. Según las costumbres aquí, para ganarte el respeto de la gente debes demostrar que eres digno de confianza. Los montañeses hacen competencias regularmente para demostrar quien es el más fuerte.

—¿Y por eso pelean así? —la chica comenzaba a preguntarse si todos estaban locos por actuar de esa manera tan primitiva y brutal.

—Verás, si no lo haces te tratan como basura y nos harán el trabajo difícil, de vez en cuando los clanes bajan a pelear, el clan de Zaofu no es muy popular debido a que ella siempre les patea el trasero —volvio a mirar al improvisado ring de lucha y todos estaban aniquilados para su sorpresa.

"En que momento había pasado todo eso", se preguntó.

Kuvira sola los había sacado de combate usando su metal control y Baatar cerraba el acuerdo con el líder del clan agresor que se veía bastante contrariado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No te preocupes poco a poco irás conociéndolos —esas palabras realmente no le daban ningún tipo de consuelo.

"¿En qué clase de lugar me he metido?", se sintió desubicada la ingeniera.

Por un instante los ojos oliva de Kuvira se posaron en ella y sentio una extraña sensación que ignoró apartando su vista de aquella mujer que la molestaba. Regresó a la tienda principal y se retiró a la carpa de descanso. "Sinceramente estas personas están locos de remate."

— ? —

—Te lo juro, se peleó con cinco maestros tierra y metal y los venció, prácticamente estaba jugando —la voz al otro lado de la bocina se rió ligeramente.

—¡Wow! Por lo que dices me encantaría poder medirme contra ella —Korra estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de decirle.

—¡No! Por los espíritus, debí imaginar que eso te agradaría —esa actitud exasperaba a Asami, esperaba un poco de apoyo y su mejor amiga no se lo estaba brindando.

—En el polo sur tenemos algo parecido, es una cuestión de ver quien es el clan más poderoso y que puede dirigir al resto —pateó la maleta que estaba a sus pies, ¿qué podía decirle?

—Testosterona —suspiró sin animos—, quizás ustedes se llevarán bien en ese caso —estaba frustrada—. Korra, por favor un poco de apoyo.

—Tómalo con calma Sami —la voz de la morena se volvió dulce—. Tienes razón, la tipa es terrible, seguramente le apestan los pies —Asami rió con su comentario.

—Gracias —se escuchó su risita al otro lado y un "para eso están los amigos"—. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí —se mordió los labios ante esa perspectiva.

—A mi también, probablemente pueda hacerte una visita pronto, junto con los chicos —brincó de alegría al oír eso.

—¿En verdad? Me harían el día, tenerlos aquí sería la mejor cosa que pudiera pasarme —la idea de tener a sus amigos consigo en ese momento le ayudaría mucho para sobrellevar la situación.

—Entonces no se diga más, nos veremos pronto —hasta su oídos llegó el sonido de voces y pasos, los chicos ya estaban en la tienda.

—Estaré esperándolos, ahora debo irme —cortó la comunicación.

Iba saliendo del cubículo cuando se topó con Kuvira. Estaba toda sudada, llena de tierra y parecía haber estado celebrando pues un ligero aroma a alcohol llego hasta su nariz.

—Buenas noches princesa, no te quedaste a la fiesta —la mujer delante de ella se acercó peligrosamente recargando su mano contra el marco de la entrada del cubículo.

—Tenía un trabajo que hacer, lo recuerdas —tomó uno de los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro y lo llevó detrás de la oreja, no pudo evitar estremecerme cuando sentió el roce de la yema de sus dedos contra su piel.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Baatar me dijo algo al respecto, revisaré el plano mañana a primera hora —Asami cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago para tratar de ocultar el nerviosismo que le estaba invadiendo, la mirada fija de la otra mujer la incomodaba. "¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?"

—Será… Será mejor que tomes un baño, apestas —dió un paso atrás para poner espacio entre las dos.

—Si, tienes razón, hacia allá me dirigía antes de que ocuparás mi atención —se retiró un poco sacándose la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto su bien tonificado cuerpo, sus ojos esmerlda no pudieron evitar mirar su abdomen—. Con tu permiso princesa iré a darme una ducha.

"¿Qué significa esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara?" La irritó la manera en que le estaba sonriendo Kuvira, sobre todo porque se estaba riendo de ella por la reacción que tuvo al ser pillada viendo su cuerpo. "La detesto, es una horrible persona, tan malditamente arrogante e idiota. Alardeando como un macho, pavoneandose como si fuera lo máximo. ¡Que le den! Lo único que me provoca es repulsión. ¡La odio, la odio, la odio!"

Se encerró en su cubículo echa una furia, estaba más que molesta. Le desagradaba la idea de que hubiera siquiera bajado la mirada para ver su cuerpo, era una persona que la sacaba de sus casillas y le hacia la vida miserable, ni en un millón de años se llegaría a fijar en ella. De ningún modo que no fuera sólo repulsión. Quiso sacarse la idea de su cabeza y decidió que debía irse a dormir para dejar atrás el desafortunado encuentro y la imagen de idiota de Kuvira. Lo unico que le alegraba era el saber que Korra y los chicos vendrían a visitarla pronto, esperaba que eso la ayudara a soportar el tiempo allí y hacer más llevadera su estancia.

— ? —

Esa mañana había hablado con su padre, apenas unas palabras pues estaba ocupado, tendría una junta con el presidente Raiko y no podía hacerlo esperar, el hombre era muy quisquilloso y Hiroshi Sato no quería un altercado más que unir a las disputas que ya tenía con él en cuanto al diseño y la obra del muelle. Extrañaba a su padre, a los chicos y a Ciudad República, no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Salió de su cubículo y en el área común se encontró con Opal, Kuvira y su hermano habían salido minutos antes para arreglar algo con el clan que estaba de visita. Tomaron camino para ir a desayunar y al llegar a la tienda Asami se encontró el plano que habia hecho el dia anterior sobre su mesa de trabajo con las correcciones ya hechas por la jefa del proyecto. "¿A qué hora hizo esto? No debió dormir anoche."

Trabajó en las observaciones, que eran pocas. Pudo ver para su asombro por su caligrafía que ya estaba algo cansada cuando revisaba el plano. Al principio sus trazos eran pulcros y bien delineados para después volverse ligeramente inclinados. "Sin duda Kuvira tuvo un día pesado." Sacudió la cabeza pensando que no debía tenerle en consideración, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de presionarla con ese trabajo.

Para el medio día los dos amigos llegaron a la oficina, las ojeras en el rostro de la capitana de la guardia eran notables. Apenas y saludó sumergiéndose en el trabajo. Ya tenía el plano listo, Asami había corregido las observaciones, y se dedicó a checarlo. Después de un rato vino hasta la mesa de la ingeniera dejando caer una pila de papeles y planos.

—Muy bien princesa —levantó la mirada esmeralda—, hiciste un buen trabajo. Ves como solo necesitabas un día —le guiño un ojo y la chica torció la boca—. Ahora quiero que le des una leída a estos documentos y corrijas lo que haga falta —dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Asami se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de trabajo que era aquello.

Exhaló por la montaña de planos, esto le llevaría varios días, pero se imaginó que Kuvira quería tenerla ocupada y esclavizada a la mesa hasta que se le ocurriera otra forma de tortura.

Asami revisó cada uno, eran los planos que había diseñado con anterioridad para el proyecto. Todos tenían notas, algunos estaban tan llenos que tuvo que escribir en la parte de atrás. Los contó, cincuenta y cuatro. "¡Esto me llevara semanas!" pensó. Kuvira se alejo del escritorio pero antes de irse dejo caer la sentencia.

—Tienes de plazo una semana —le sonrió de forma burlona y los colores se le subieron a Asami al rostro.

—¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! —dijo frustrada y Kuvira solo alzó los hombros.

—Si no deseas trabajar la puerta de salida es muy grande, aunque sería una pena que regresaras a Ciudad República porque no pusiste con un poco de presión princesa —Asami masculló una muda maldición y comenzó a ordenar los planos para iniciar el trabajo.

Ya no la vio pero la capitana de la guardia se paso el resto de la mañana mirándola cada cierto tiempo riéndose de su enojo mal disimulado.

— ? —

Opal vino a la hora del almuerzo y la sacó a rastras del lugar para ir a comer y distraerse. Asami había pasado pegada de esos planos y le hacia falta descansar la vista un rato.

—Parece que has hecho algo bien —Opal comenzó la plática durante la comida—, mi hermano y ella estaban hablando de eso. Le gusto tu trabajo.

—Solo cumplía con mi deber, no necesito de su aprobación —le molestaba eso, aunque en el fondo respiró tranquila porque de esa forma ya no la considerarían una niña tonta como Kuvira creía.

—¿En verdad? Te estas esforzando mucho para que no sea así —una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios—. En dos semanas moveremos el campamento al siguiente punto. Kuvira ya acordó con el clan vecino para que nos permitan acampar y movernos libremente por su territorio.

—¿Son con los que peleó anoche? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, ese fue el clan Ming. Las tierras donde estamos les pertenecen, ahora iremos a su frontera con el siguiente clan, Hogarth, el viejo clan de Kuvira hasta que la expulsaran —eso se oía interesante, pensó—. Ellos estuvieron, pero sólo como observadores, aunque apostaron una buena cantidad de dinero contra ella. Hogarth evita pelear con Kuvira, lo consideran deshonroso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que la expulsaran? —la joven ingeniera quiso saber y puso su atención para escuchar la historia.

—Bueno, no se si lo sepas, pero el clan Hogarth es de los más competitivos. Sino eres apto simplemente te echan, sin contemplaciones. No se exactamente que pasó, solo que mi madre recibió a Kuvira cuando tenía doce años y desde entonces la adoptó como parte del clan de Zaofu —eso la consterno, ¿qué podía haber hecho para que tan joven la sacaran de su clan?—. Al parecer tuvo una disputa con el líder. Ella detesta a la familia que los controla y se que tenía razones para celebrar ayer que los venció para ganar el derecho de paso.

—Vaya, eso suena como un gran drama de novela —terminó de comer y ahora estaba más intrigada por saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Ni que lo digas, mamá apareció un día con ella en la casa luego de ir como invitada a presenciar los combates en las tierras de Hogarth —Opal pidió la cuenta haciendo una señal a la mesera—. Kuvira venía herida y nos pidió que la acogiéramos como un miembro más de la familia. Baatar fue quien más enganchado quedo con ella.

—¿Tu hermano y ella son más que amigos? Disculpa si la pregunta te molesta —la pequeña Beifong pago y salieron de la fonda.

—No te preocupes, al principio pensé que algo pasaba entre los dos, pero Kuvira es de otro tipo de gustos y definitivamente mi hermano no entra en esa categoría aunque él quisiera —comenzó a reír—, por otro lado he visto como te mira y aunque lo niegue se que le llamas la atención —le picó las costillas a Asami con su codo y ella solo hizo cara de asco.

—¡No por los espíritus! Si ella es de ese tipo de gustos esta bien, pero yo no —se tuvo que morder la lengua por mentirosa, sin duda tenía algunos sentimientos hacia Korra pero eso no venía al caso comentar—. Creo que es evidente que nos llevamos pésimo y lo mal que me cae.

—¡Ah claro! Si tú lo dices —siguió riendo—. No me voy a meter en esos asuntos.

—Además… ¡No! Saca esa idea de mi mente, lo único que quiero es que no me fastidie demasiado, hacer mi trabajo he irme de aquí —quiso borrar la imagen de Kuvira sin camisa de su mente pero la muy idiota no se iba y eso la sonrojó.

—Bueno, si quieres eso, el camino más rápido para que deje de molestarte es que le patees el trasero en una pelea —"¿luchar contra ella? Eso es una locura." Miró con cara de no comprender lo que decía Opal.

—¿Qué? —pronunció incrédula.

—Vamos, he escuchado algunas de esas historias del equipo Avatar y se que no eres una niña mimada como ellos creen, demuéstrale eso —Asami lo sopesó por un momento—. Esa es la forma en que se hacen las cosas por aquí. Yo misma tuve que hacerlo en alguna ocasión.

—Lo pensaré —sin duda tenía ganas de golpearla para borrarle su estúpida sonrisa cuando la molestaba—. Pero, ¿cómo es que tú peleaste contra ella?

—Puedes pedir un duelo sin control de elementos, ella deberá aceptarlo ya que eres un no maestro —"eso sería interesante, ver su cara cuando pudiera vencerla." La idea le produjo regocijo—. Yo tuve que hacerlo poco después de que ella llegara a la casa. Definitivamente no era su favorita y ella y mi hermano se la pasaban fastidiándome hasta que le plante cara y comenzó a respetarme.

—Eso se oye muy de actitud arcaica —la chica Beifong movió la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Lo es si vienés de Ciudad República, aquí las cosas son un tanto más tradicionales y la vieja usanza es algo que muchos practican y si no quieres que te molesten debes jugar con sus reglas —finalizó llegando con ella a la tienda de trabajo.

No estaba muy convencida de lo que Opal le había dicho. Ella no era así, por lo que decidió que lo haría a su manera. Demostrándole con su trabajo lo que valía una Sato.

— ? —

Pasó los siguientes días metida dibujando y corrigiendo los planos. El plazo estaba por cumplir y la ingeniera casi no había dormido con tal de tener todo listo. Llevaba treinta y ocho planos y su mano no daba para más. Solo le quedaba un día del plazo y apenas llevaba poco más de la mitad. No iba a terminar a tiempo y eso la tenía sumamente estresada, prácticamente sin dormir esos días.

En el último día, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio, ya era bastante tarde. El plano cincuenta yacía acabado encima del restirador y había ido a su escritorio a buscar uno nuevo cuando el cansancio la tomó por sorpresa y cerrando los ojos un instante el sueño la venció encima de él.

Sintió un tirón y cuando se dio cuenta Kuvira la cargaba en brazos llevándola hasta la tienda de descanso. Creo que estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar y solo dejó que la llevará. Su olor característico llenó sus sentidos, una mezcla a pino y lana, y su respiración le sirvió para volver a hacerla caer dormida. No recordó mucho más que eso.

Despertó al día siguiente sobre su cama y cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Nadie la había llamado para despertar.

Corrió cual pumacela a arreglarse y salio a toda prisa de la tienda hacia la oficina. Kuvira seguramente la iba a colgar o algo parecido que no sería nada placentero. Quedarse dormida y faltar al trabajo eso era inaceptable. Nunca le había pasado algo así, aunque en realidad nunca se había visto exigida de esa manera.

—¡Asami! —escuchó su nombre y volteó a ver quien la estaba llamando.

—Opal, lo lamento se me hizo tarde, me quede dormida —la chica la tomó de los hombros y la hizo dar vuelta para regresarla a la tienda de descanso.

—Tranquila, Kuvira te dio el día libre, creo que has estado exigiéndote demasiado y debes descansar —me encaminó de regreso a la tienda—. Duerme otro poco, distraete, has lo que quieras.

—De acuerdo —alzó las manos dándose por vencida y fue a dormir de nuevo, le hacia falta.

El descanso le cayó muy bien a Asami, estaba necesitando un poco de tranquilidad y olvidar por un rato de todo lo relacionado con la obra. Al medio día salió a buscar algo de comer y anduvó dando la vuelta por el pueblo. Si bien no era muy grande me entretuvo mirando a los niños jugar en el parque y leyendo uno de los libros que trajera consigo de Ciudad República. Para el atardecer dio otro recorrido al pueblo y notó una aglomeración de personas.

Kuvira jugaba con algunos chicos enseñándoles algunas técnicas de combate mientras Baatar charlaba con otros hombres por allí. Me quedé un rato mirándola. Parecía alegre, sin la tensión sobre sus hombros como usualmente estaba cuando tenía que dirigir la obra. Era como ver a alguien completamente distinta. Las palabras de Opal la asaltaron y cuando pidió si alguien quería enfrentarla en una pelea para mostrar lo que acababa de enseñarle a los chicos Asami dio un paso al frente.

No sabia qué diablos la había impulsado a hacer eso pero lo hizo. Ahora estaba de pie frente a ella dispuesta a luchar.

—Princesa, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Podrías romperte una uña, no creas que tendré piedad o que me voy a contener de lastimarte —se cruzó de brazos desestimandola frente a los demás que se comenzaron a reír.

—No, claro que no —le respondió—. Entiendo que los brutos como tú… comprenderás, solo entienden de una forma. Si gano dejarás de llamarme princesa, de fastidiarme con tu mal humor y tus bromas pesadas —una sonrisa socarrona surgió de los labios de Kuvira.

—¿Y si yo gano? —dijo con desdén alzando una ceja.

—¿Quién dijo que ibas a ganar? —la capitana pegó una risotada y todos los presentes le siguieron.

—Muy buena esa princesa, pero eres una no maestra y yo una maestra metal, estamos un poco desiguales —le dio la espalda desestimando su petición cuando Asami volvio a hablar.

—Un combate sin manipulación de los elementos, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué dices o acaso tienes miedo? —se detuvo mirándola, escudriñando para tratar de saber que es lo que la orillaba a actuar de esa manera, al final alzó los hombros.

—De acuerdo princesa, acepto tu reto, si yo gano tú harás lo que yo quiera sin rechistar y podré llamarte como se me dé la gana —tronó su cuello para alistarse para el combate.

Asami calentó un poco sus articulaciones y músculos. Moría de ganas por darle una lección a esa arrogante fastidiosa y esta era la oportunidad que buscaba. Baatar y ella hablaban en un extremo al parecer el chico de gafas le estaba dando ánimos o se burlaba de ella por pelear con ella, no supo como interpretarlo la joven ingeniera. Decidio que no le importaba. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola solo con una camiseta blanca, aunque resintió el fresco de alrededor. Kuvira envolvió sus manos y brazos con vendas para la lucha y ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos. El frío de la tarde estaba cayendo y eso le puso la carne de gallina.

—Veamos qué es lo que tienes fierecilla —se puso en posición de pelea he hizo la seña para que Asami fuera por ella.

Se miraron por un momento escudriñandose, estudiando la postura y determinando cuál sería el primer ataque. Asami se lanzó primero. Esquivó su golpe apenas por milímetros, era ágil, bastante ágil, incluso más que Korra, determinó la chica. Para ser un maestro metal, tenía su gracia al moverse. Su estilo le recordó un poco a los movimientos de los maestros aire e imaginó una forma de vencerla, solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente.

Intercambiaron algunos lances pero Kuvira era bastante agresiva, apenas dandole tregua. Asami cubría su guardia cuando uno de sus golpes impactó en un costado. Eso le dolió a Asami pero no dejandose amedrentar aprovecho la cercania y usando uno de los agarres que Korra le enseñará la sujetó del cuello y envolvió con sus piernas su torso llevándola al suelo. Kuvira era muy fuerte pero el peso de Asami encima de ella la mantuvo en una llave de donde se le estaba dificultando escapar. Sus manos alrededor de su garganta y las piernas en su pecho le impedían moverse. Bufó como un animal salvaje que es sometido y Asami se sintió ganadora. Sin embargo Kuvira se revolvió y de alguna forma logró zafarse del agarré tirandola a un lado.

—No estuvo mal —tosió por la falta de aire en sus pulmones—, pero necesitas mas que eso para vencerme.

Retomaron la pelea, las dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo, ni Asami cedía ni ella tampoco, aunque Kuvira seguía sonriendo como si jugará con una niña. La ingeniera volvió a acercarse lo suficiente para aplicar otra llave pero Kuvira se anticipó y fue ella quien termino sometida. Tenía su fuerte respiración en su oído y con voz entrecortada le habló.

—Vaya princesa, quien diría que puedes luchar —tomó aire y pegando sus labios a su oreja le susurró—. Moría de ganas por averiguar si realmente eras capaz de pelear como cuentan acerca del equipo Avatar.

Su aliento cálido y lo cerca que la tenía a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar de forma involuntaria haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Kuvira aflojó el agarre y la alejó, Asami retomó su posición de pelea cuando fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Capitan! —un hombre llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban.

Por la manera tan agitada en que se encontraba y los rastros de haber estado en una lucha, tenía algunas heridas y sus ropas tenían manchas de suciedad y sangre, alertó a todos en el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Kuvita dejó de lado su disputa con Asami y tomando seriedad se aproximó al hombre.

—¡Bandidos! —practicamente gritó—. En el tramo veintisiete. Estábamos trabajando en colocar los durmientes cuando aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacarnos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó frustrada—. ¿Estas bien? ¿Quienes más estaban contigo? —le interrogó preocupada.

—Eramos cinco, tomaron de rehenes a tres compañeros, el otro esta con los sanadores —Kuvira hizo una señal a Baatar y los dos se reunieron para hablar.

Asami se mantuvo cerca para escuchar lo que decían. Ambos discutían sobre que hacer. Al final Kuvira decidió que iba a enfrentar a los bandidos y Baatar debía cerciorarse de que los hombres que trabajaban allí estuvieran bien.

—Entonces vamos —dijo la capitana.

—Yo iré contigo —se ofreció Asami y Kuvira la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo de la frente.

—No —respondio tajante.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —fue por su chaqueta y comprobó que traía su guante eléctrico en él.

Al ver la determinación en su cara resoplo, Asami no cedio aunque trató de intimidarla.

—No me hago responsable si algo te pasa —de mala gana término aceptándola.

—Se cuidare sola —Baatar las miró a las dos y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Muy bien, entonces a darle —el chico de gafas dijo y se separaron.

— ? —

 **"Cuando eres tan grandioso como yo, es difícil ser humilde."**

 **Muhammad Ali.**


End file.
